Wallcrawling
The power to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. Also Called *Adhesive Climbing *Surface Scaling *Wall Adhesion/Clinging/Walking Capabilities The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. They do not deny gravity, but adhere to surfaces unaided using various ways. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. Those with Reptilian Physiology could have microscopic setae on their hands and feet like a gecko, or suction pads like a frog. Techniques * Ceiling Cling - The user clings to the ceiling to either hide or ambush enemies. * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - The user sticks to a wall and proceeds to jump off of it, often doing so between two walls. This also allows for a form of Supernatural Leap. Variations *Electrical Wall Crawling Associations * Adhesion Manipulation * Climbing * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Athleticism * Enhanced Strength * Claw Retraction * Floortilting * Gravity Manipulation * Wallrunning Limitations *Hand or footwear, such as shoes, socks, and gloves may nullify this ability. *May have to concentrate to remain on the surface. *May only be able to stick to certain surfaces. *May not work if the wall is completely smooth with no handholds. *May be dependent on the user's own center of gravity. *May be vulnerable to Anti-Adhesion. Known Users See Also: Wall Crawl. Comics Cartoons Gallery SpiderMan-ChelovekPauk.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) demonstrates. Miles Morales Wallcrawl.jpeg|Miles Morales (Marvel Comics) sticks to the ceiling. File:Itsy_Bitsy_(Earth-616)_from_Spider-Man_Deadpool_Vol_1_9_001.jpg|Itsy Bitsy (Marvel Comics) Nightcrawler Wallcrawling Suction Cups.jpg|Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) Combo Man's (Marvel Comics) Wallcrawling.jpeg|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses Spider-Man's wallcrawling. Maggie Nelson.jpg|Maggie Nelson (Mosaic) Planar walk.jpg|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) sticking to a wall. Greymatter wallcrawling.jpg|Grey Matter (Ben 10) Stitch (Lilo and Stitch).jpg|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) Licker Resident Evil.jpg|A Licker (Resident Evil) Suki Wallcrawl.jpg|Suki (Avatar: The Last Airbender) scales a wall through sheer human agility. Haven Trooper.jpg|Haven Troopers (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) can adhere to walls via van der Waals force. Laughing Octopus.jpg|Laughing Octopus (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Altair.png|Altair, like all Assassins (Assassin's Creed) is a master of parkour and can easily scale walls. River Ceiling.jpg|River Tam (Firefly/Serenity) clings to the ceiling. Freddy Wallwalk.jpg|"The Entity"/Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street/Wes Craven's New Nightmare) sticking to the wall of a hospital room. Naruto wall.png|The ability to walk on surfaces is one of the first lessons ninjas learn (Naruto) Cole_McGrath_dual_power.png|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) is a master of parkour and can scale surfaces with ease. The Fear.jpg|The Fear (Metal Gear) WB.jpg|Wash Buckler (Skylanders Swap Force) Spyrise.jpg|Spy Rise (Skylanders Swap Force) Sonic06KnucklesClimb.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) 696px-Squee-G1.jpeg|Squee-Gs (Splatoon) Mohinder_climbs_a_wall.jpg|Mohinder Suresh (Heroes) scales the wall of his loft. Shira_Chase.jpeg|Unlike her mate, Diego, Shira (Ice Age) is able to dig her claws into the side of cliffs to climb up the walls. Rogercop rolling car Miraculous Ladybug.gif|Rogercop (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to magnetically stick to his car by the heels of his feet. Dr. Cockroach.png|Thanks to his cockroach DNA, Dr. Cockroach PhD (Monsters vs. Aliens) is able to cling to walls and ceilings. PrtClimb.png|By concentrating his biomass into his hands and feet, Alex Mercer (Prototype) can adhere to and crawl along walls. Dracula_Profile.jpg|Count Dracula (Dracula) crawling down a wall. Goliath_Wall_Crawl.jpg|Goliath (Gargoyles) scaling a building. Hotel-transylvania-mavis.jpg|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) walking on the ceiling. Catwoman Patience Philips wall Jumping.gif|Catwoman/Patience Philips (Catwoman:2004/DC Comics) Odd Code Lyoko Wall Climbing.gif|Odd (Code Lyoko) Wesker_Stick_Ceiling.gif|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) clinging to the ceiling. Splinter_Wall_Climb.gif|Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) The Dragonfly.jpg|Dragonfly (Superhero Movie) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Insect-Based Abilities Category:Transportation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries